The Arrival
by Buttercup Gly
Summary: The three girls start highschool,Blossom's excited, Bubbles is nervous, and Buttercup just wants to go back to bed. Later on, it seems the girls aren't the only one going back to school. PPGxRRF
1. Chapter 1 The Arrival

(3/21/10 - I decided to reread my story so i can get the feel of what i was going for, and i am ALSO respellchecking it)

**The City of Townsville!**

**A place for new beginnings!, new families, new friends!**

**Or for our favorite three girls High school.**

**Yes our once 5 year old kindergarten attending angels are now 15 years old.**

**The Powerpuff girls, is who I'm talking about!**

**And today, is the first day of High school.**

"Bubbles, please hurry up!" begged Blossom as she knocked on the bathroom door.

"Oh no, take as long as you'd like Bubbles, you might meet Mr. "Right and Forever"; First impressions are the best impressions!" Buttercup exclaimed.

She didn't really mean it; she just didn't want to go to school, but of course her father and her redheaded sister's nags were about the only reason why she's even got dressed and out of bed, so now her focus was to try to stall and arrive to school as late as she could.

"Eeeeek, Buttercups right!!" They heard their blonde sister cry beyond the bathroom door, along with some of what sounded like hair product bottles clattering on the floor."

"Buttercup!" Blossom groaned "We're going to be late! On the First Day Of School!" She said the first day of school all with capital letters as if it was going to make Buttercup see the importance of it all.

"Oh come on Blossom, this is ME your talking to, plus I'm always late" Buttercup rolled her eyes as she leaned against the wall right next to her sister.

"Well, maybe you don't care about your education, but I DO" Blossom cried

"So please, if you're not going to do it for you, do it for me and help me get Bubbles out of the bathroom before she thinks she needs to change clothes!"

Buttercup sighed, she knew how important this was for her sister, she rolled her eyes and walked over to the door and knocked loudly, but before saying anything to her insane sister, she turned her head to say something to her OTHER insane sister.

"If it wasn't for you guys I wouldn't even have gotten out of bed…and you KNOW that." She glared.

"Aw, is bad little Buttercup being a good girl?" Blossom teased, in that cooing voice her sister always hated.

"Oh no, I'm still bad….I'm just not a dick" Buttercup stuck her tongue out at her sister; aside from anger, sarcasm was this teen's best friend.

"Bubbles, you're taking too long, what if we're late and instead of seeing you, Mr. Right sees Princess Morbucks and you never happened!" Buttercup yelled through the door.

Blossoms laughed

"Yeah, news is she got a new perm!"

Buttercup and Blossom laughed a little, almost EVERYONE in town knew little miss crazy freckle pants was well...Crazy.

After all the things she pulled back in their elementary school years, HA, right, but then again, new school, new people.

The door slowly opened and out stepped out Bubbles, wearing a white T shirt with colorful kitties, a bright blue jacket, and jeans.

"Do I look okay?" She looked at her two sister's face for their answers.

"Yes Bubbles, you look fine, now lets go!" Blossom flew downstairs as she threw her backpack over her shoulders.

Bubbles looked at Buttercup.

"What?" Buttercup looked back at Bubbles.

Bubbles didn't say anything, she just raised her eye brows and hands, expecting Buttercup understand what the face and hand gestures where asking

Which she did, being sisters with a beauty conscious freak for this long; she'd be completely dense if she didn't compute with the blonde meant by now.

"Well??? Come on!!"

"Ugh…yes Bubbles….you look great, now can we please go before I decide to go back to bed?"

"Okie-dokie，Lets go!" Bubbles Cheered and skipped down the stairs, leaving Buttercup slowly dragging a green and brownish olive shoulder/dufflebag she used as a backpack, along side with her.

* * *

"Man I can't believe we're in highschool now!" Blossom exclaimed excitedly as she walked out the front door.

"I know, and just to think we use to be kindergartners...." Bubbles looked up as she remembered being in Pokey Oaks Kindergarten

Buttercup finished her toast and laughed

"Ha, yeah, I missed getting my name on the board…"

"You still do Buttercup" Blossom looked at her sister

"Yeah well…back then, they didn't give out referrals after the second checkmark"

Blossom laughed and rolled her eyes and then flew up, towards school, the other two followed, flying together in the usual V formation.

Bubbles, who now realized, this was the first day of Highschool; started getting a little sick and nervous.

"Guys….do you think we'll have any classes together?" She quietly mopped.

"Maybe, but I'm probably in all the honors classes and Buttercup, well you know her grades"

"Hey!!"

"Who knows though, maybe we'll have the same P.E. class or something" Blossom smiled.

That made Bubbles give out a small wince and her stomach hurt a little more, knowing that there was a possibility of having no classes at all with eithers of her sisters made her even more uneasy

"Don't worry Bubbles! Maybe if one of my classes gets too boring, or if I get kicked out of class, I'll come visit you in one of your classes!" Buttercup closed her eyes and nodded in assurance.

"Yeah, and plus, you had so much friends in middle school and a lot of them are attending to the same school as us you know, you'll be fine" Blossom reassured.

True, Bubbles was one of the most popular girls in school, being so nice and all, Blossom was also well known, but at times, she'd rather stay in the library with some friends to do homework and projects then partying out, and Buttercup, her name was pretty popular with the school security guards, the counselor, and the principle, She was cool and all, but it all depended on her mood.

"Oh…….alright….." Bubbles mumbled still sick and nervous.

* * *

Pokey Oats Highschool, A 4 story highschool that stoods out in it's surroundings due to its paint job, Bright Red.

Three Boys sat on one of it's color coated tables, Those three boys happened to be;

The Rowdyruff Boys.

"Man…tell me again why we're here…" Butch asked as he leaned against the table.

"Cause, Mojo monkey brains…." Brick sneered from just the thought of it.

This morning Mojo had just learned that the Powerpuff girls where starting Highschool, he searched high and low for the Rowdyruff Boys, finally when he found them, and started rambling something about destroying the Powerpuff girls, school keeps them all together, there was about more then 4 months of school, in one of those months one of the boys had all the time in the world to get ride of the girls, and on forth, and so forth, not giving them enough time to even say a word, they found themselves here, now, sitting waiting for school to start.

"Its almost like it happened today…" Boomer looked out into the space in small amazement.

Brick squinted at his blonde brother and shook his head in a "Are you kidding" way, and slapped him on the side of his head.

"Man….you know what…I feel like an idiot just being here, I'm leaving" Brick

got up.

"Couldn't have said it any better" Butch agreed and got up along side to his brother.

"Ditto" Boomer sat up.

Just then three streaks of light, Light blue, Bright pink, and Florescent Green flew above them.

The three boys looked at each other and exchanged if not, evil smiles.

"You know what…now that our favorite girls are here…." Brick smiled and looked at the two. "I think school might not be such a bad idea…"

"Heh…and I got a score to settle with Butterface...." Butch cracked his knuckles, this summer she had pulled some pranks on him because she stated that she was "bored", he wasn't the only one she pranked. She got the Gang Green Gang, Fuzzy, and just about almost everyone.

Boomer smiled and nodded.

And the three walked inside the building all three with their individual plans on how to humiliate, destroy, and even annoy the girls.

I think its safe to say for both the groups, that this is,

The Arrival


	2. Chapter 2 Guess who i saw in Class

**Sorry for late updates guys!**

**It's just been pretty hectic lately and phew!**

**What a week!**

**I hope this is just as good as the last chapter!**

**I'll try to update the next chapter A.s.a.p.**

**And uh yeah, if you have any questions just reach me on my Livejournal or Email me.**

**Enjoy =D**

**- Gly**

Minutes have passed after the three girls arrived and landed on school grounds,

Everyone had to all lined up by the cafeteria inside the building to grab their schedules, the different lines where alphabetized by First names.

26 tables all lined up, waiting for it to be "your" turn.

Blossom and Bubbles had already rushed over there, grabbing their schedules, slowly followed the tiny paper into the hallways.

Buttercup, being reluctant to even go to school, Slowly walking to line, resulting of being last in line, had finally reached the table.

There sat behind the table was a senior girl leaning back on her chair, chewing bubble gum, checking out her nails not even lifting an eye she sighed.

"Find your name there" She cocked her head over to the pile of papers.

Buttercup raised her eyebrow at the older teen, than went into the pile of papers searching her name, starting with the back of the pile.

"Lets see……Buttercup…Buttercup…Butter…BUTCH??" Her eyes widened

WAIT A MINUTE! She thought, as she now scanned through all of the class schedules

"Brick??...Boomer??, BUTCH????" She said Butch almost loud enough to echo through the whole cafeteria.

"Uh….Yeah?" A boy with hair just as black as hers stood right next to her, that boy wasn't just any boy, it was Butch

He looked down at what she was holding and snatched his schedule out of her hand.

"Wow Buttercup, I know you're in love with me and all, but memorizing all my class schedules so you could stalk me?"

Buttercup, who was still a little shellshocked and slightly enraged at her counterpart's teasing, elbowed Butch's ribs. She then grabbed her own schedule from the table and she walked out of the front of the line and next to Butch.

"Psh, in your dreams butcher boy"

About to leave, her thoughts finally snapped into her brain.

_Wait a minute!, what am I doing? I could kick his butt right here right now!_

_**Ringggggggg**_

The second bell had just rung.

_Hm….do I go to class on time…..or do I kick his butt….wait what am I talking about!! Of course I kick his ass!_

But just as soon Buttercup turned around; Butch knocked her off her feet with a hard punch to the stomach. She hit the wall after sliding across the cafeteria.

Getting back up she charged at him, ready to sock him right in the face.

A very tall and slightly chubby man started to yell.

"STOOOOOOOOOOP!, I WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS TYPE OF BEHAVIOR IN MY SCHOOL"

His voice booming loud enough that the kids from the 3rd floor could even hear him, the two green eyed teens fell back; the echoing effect the cafeteria had made it worse.

Turning red, he lifted his sausage like finger to the door

"TO MY OFFICE...NOW!" He boomed again.

While following the angry man, the two teens glared at each other, finally reaching the destination, the man pulled out two seats in front of his desk; he finally reached to his seat, he sighed and put his fingers on his eyes.

"…WELL…..now….I suppose you're the new freshmen's this year?"

Buttercup rolled her eyes; she was no stranger to these types of talks.

Butch slouched back in his chair and raised an eyebrow

"So? What of it?"

The man leaned closer, leaving his elbows on the table and looked at the two, growing slightly red.

"Well, if you didn't' know, I'm the principle of this school, and you two are already on thin ice on the FIRST day of school"

Now this time it was Butch who rolled his eyes

Buttercup just gave an impatient sigh and slouched back.

"Now, would any of you care to explain what happened?"

The two glared at each other once again, staying silent thinking about what to say.

"Well, I was just minding my own business until SMART MOUTH here was being a dick"

Buttercup finally said in a matter of fact tone.

"Oh I was being a dick? Who's the one who elbowed me in the ribs?"

"HA, that was only because you opened your big fat stupid mouth, YOU started it!"

"Hey I wasn't the one getting all physical!"

"YOU PUNCHED ME IN THE GUT!"

"SHUT UP!" Their scarlet principle stopped the argument

The two's glare now faced their principle.

"Listen…….I have no time for this, I'm very busy, I'll let it slide this time, consider yourselves lucky!" He gave a big huff and turned on his computer.

"What's your names?"

"Buttercup"

"Butch"

He then typed something in and printed two papers out.

"Here, take this and LEAVE"

The two later found themselves getting the door slammed in front of their faces as they left the office.

The two looked at each other and glared, they both walked their separate ways and gave out a large huff

This was going to be a LONG year.

* * *

Meanwhile back with Bubbles who has English as her first period; was quietly doing her own classwork until she felt a hard tug on her hair.

"Yow!" she yelped in a whisper and turned around, she gasped

"Hey girl, what are we doing….." The boy looked up and stopped talking as he just realized who was in his class.

"ITS YOU!" The two yelled while still trying to whisper.

"Boomer??"

"Yeah? What about me?!"

_EEEEK it really is him!_

Bubbles quickly turned around and quietly freaked out.

_This isn't happening This isn't happening This isn't happening!!!_

Her counterpart groaned as he slammed his head down on the table.

"This isn't happening…." He grumbled.

_Wait! Maybe him and his brother are turning good now! They ARE attending school now_ She smiled and turned around

"Uh…Hi Boomer, are you going to be attending highschool now?"

Boomer who still had his head slammed against the table just nodded.

"Well I'm glad you're turning from your evil ways and is finally going to be good citizens!" She cheered

He twitched a little, he then said

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm still the bad guy! The only reason I'm here is to kick YOUR butt!"

But forgetting to lift his head up, he sounded more like

"mwoh mwoh mwoh mwoh mwoh, mwam smear ma mab buy! Ma mohmy meamon mwoh mere me ma MECK MWAUH MUTT!"

Bubbles stared at him, not understanding a single word he just said, she giggled

"Well alright then, see you around" She smiled more cheerfully and turned around.

"Mmhm.." Boomer nodded again, still forgetting to lift up his head, and not realizing what the blue puff had just said.

The two sighed and mumbled

"Man…this is going to be one year"

* 　　 　　　 *　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 *

At lunch, the three girls sat together on the same table, usually they'd scatter.

Blossoms sitting in the library finishing on some reviews with some friends

Bubbles would sit with her preppy friends talking about hair

And Buttercup who would either enjoy her own company or was accompanied by a friend.

But today was the first day of highschool, and this was one of those times where the three wanted to stick together.

"Man, you'd never guess who I saw in 3 of my classes today!" Blossom grumbled

"Was it Brick?" Bubbles guessed in an innocent voice.

"Yeah….hey how'd you know?" Blossom gave her sister a funny look.

"Cause his brother was most of my classes too" She nodded with a smile

"What about you Buttercup?" Blossom nudged Buttercup who put her head on the table.

"Are you okay Buttercup?" Bubbles leaned closer to her raven haired sister to see what was wrong

"………6 periods…….." Buttercup mumbled

The Blossoms and Bubbles exchanged glances and then looked back at Buttercup.

"What?"

"6…friggn periods….with that stupid…douchebag…" Buttercup groaned louder, then lifted up her head to look at her sisters with a "I told you I would've be happier if I dropped out" look.

"Well…now I don't feel so bad for myself" Blossoms giggled

Bubbles lightly patted her green eyed sister's back

"Its okay Buttercup, you can always just kick his butt"

Buttercup groaned even louder and reached into her pockets.

"I've already tried that"

She took out a small rectangular paper and gave it to Blossoms.

"When was this?" Bubbles curiously asked

"Once before 1st period….and again during P.e." Buttercup sighed

Blossom studied the slip, then passed it to Bubbles

"Jezz, two weeks of detention? Professors not going to like this" Blossom shook her head with disapproval.

"I blame that stupid principle! What part of self defense does he NOT understand!!" Buttercup grumbled.

"Buttercup had started a Brawl with Butch, Both breaking school equipment.." Bubbles unconsciously read the paper a little louder.

"Uh huh" Blossom passed Buttercup an accusing smirk.

"Sexual Harassment!!! If he had kept his hands to himself and his mouth shut, nothing would have been broken!"

Bubbles smiled.

"Don't worry Buttercup, you'll figure something out!"

Blossoms laughed

"Well, I'll see you guys later, I don't want to be late to my next class"

She got up and waved to her sisters and she headed towards the school building.

_Oh that's right, my binder!_

She remembered.

Quickly Blossoms sprinted over to her locker, only to find a boy popping her master lock, it wasn't just any boy, it was a redhead cap wearing, short pony tailed Rowdyruff boy.


	3. Chapter 3 Revenge is a Growing Seed

**Hey guys! **

**Yeah I'm sorry for the REALLY late update XDD.**

**Its all thanks to you guys! The fans, that I actually got my lazy ass up and decided to start writing again.**

**Btw the next update for the next chapter will be probably…HOPEFULLY next week, as some of you may have already noticed the pattern.**

**I update only once a week.**

**I also get the feeling that no ones read the 2****nd**** chapter of the story.**

**So just check up on it, cause remember **

**this is actually the 3****RD**** CHAPTER**

**Anyways **

**Enjoy =D**

**(Here's what happened in the last chapter, its been a while since I've updated so I think this would be necessary XDD)**

_**Quickly Blossoms sprinted over to her locker, only to find a boy popping her master lock, it wasn't just any boy, it was a redhead cap wearing, short pony tailed Rowdyruff boy.**_

BAM!

Brick punched the pink lock, breaking it into little pieces.

He had just come from the field; he too also left his brother's, except instead of trying to get to class early like his bow wearing counterpart, he was just simply bored and wanted to steal something.

"Brick!! " Blossom yelled enraged

Brick turned his head and rolled his eyes.

"Oh no, a 'Powerpuff Girl' what ever will I do" He snickered and gave a teasing glare.

Blossom zapped Brick with her heat ray; knocking him onto the floor.

She ran over to pick up her pink lock.

Brick quickly slid his leg to the side, making Blossom trip.

"Jeez, what's your problem anyways, it's not like this is YOUR locker" Brick flew up and punched her locker.

The door broke in half, and the impact made some of her books and papers fall out.

Slowly one of her papers floated down in between them, it said Blossom in bright red ink.

Blossom looked down at the paper and glared at her counterpart.

He raised his eyebrows and shrugged.

"Huh…..well you know I still don't' care" He gave a menacing smirk.

_Calm down Blossom, Calm down, you can't get into a fight right now….not now…….or you'll end up like Buttercup….you can do it. You can do it…_

Blossom tried to keep herself from strangling that boy; she shook her head, got up, and took her stuff.

"Ooh…what's wrong? Little Blossom too scared to do anything?" Brick laughed.

She twitched

_Let…..it go…_

"Aw, are you going to cry now?" Brick started to tease.

She zapped him right in the face with another Heat ray, knocking his hat off.

"Aughh" He Yelped,

He got back up as fast as he could and flew after the pink Puff.

Coolly, she opened her classroom door and WHAM, he smacked right into it.

_**Ringgggggg**_

"Ooh…what's wrong? Is little Brick ganna cry? " She cooed before walking into her classroom.

"Aughh……damn it…" Brick rolled to his side as he rubbed his face.

He could hear Blossom's faint laughter from behind the closed door.

"I'll get you back….." Brick muttered under his breathe.

* * *

Buttercup sulked into her chair and sighed

_How'd I get into something like ART? Jezz…this is something bubbles should be in…_

As Buttercup sighed, Butch walked in and without noticing sat in a chair right next to her, muttering some complaints also similar to hers.

_***Ringggggggggggggggggggggg***_

"Hello everyone, and welcome to Art, I'd like for all of you to look on both your sides and greet your new classmate"

And in less then a minute two hollering screams could be heard, and of course, they where Buttercup and Butches screams.

"YOU!" they both spat out

Buttercup quickly turned to their art teacher and demanded a seating change.

"I can't sit with HIM!, I'll catch his STUPID"

Butch used his palm and pushed her face back away, while screaming.

"I can't sit with HER, put her in a special ed class!"

Buttercup jumped out of her seat at tackled down Butch and socked him in the face.

"HEY at least I don't' scream like a GIRL!"

"Well that's cause you scream like a MAN!"

Butch climbed on of Buttercup, grabbed her by the neck and slammed her head into the floor.

The fight got violent as they crashed around the room, almost hurting whoever got in the way.

A couple of scared gasps went around the room and amused cheers turned into "Oh dang"s or screams.

A Chuckle broke in, the art teacher's chuckle, to be exact.

"Hoho…..so I see you guys don't like each other"

"NO!" the two yelled.

"Well that's even better, you two will sit with each other for this whole year"

"Why???" This time EVERYONE chimed in.

The teacher just laughed and shook his head in amusement.

Five minutes later everyone was put up to a free draw, Butch was madly scribbling into his piece of paper, and he of course, drew Buttercup mutilated and dead.

While Buttercup wrote a list of things she would do to Butch while drawing little doodle stick figures of Butch's deaths.


	4. Chapter 4 Ugh, not Edwin Collon

**Yoyoyo dudes and dudettes**

It was finally 3:30 and the girls quickly zoomed out of their classes.

Blossom had just come out of Creative Writing, an elective she enjoyed doing. She waited for her two sisters at the front entrance of the school on the west wing.

"Blossom!! Oh Blossom!"

A cute soft voice came from behind, it was Bubbles. She skipped over as she swung her bag over her back.

Bubbles had Drama Class in her 6th period, although she would've preferred Visual Arts, she was still happy with it.

"Where's Buttercup?" Bubbles asked while she looked around.

"Hm…Maybe she's in detention……" Blossom thought hard.

After a moment of silence they both shook their heads

"Nah" They both said together at once with a laugh.

As far as they knew, Buttercup never went to detention, well, at least not until the Professor was notified, and even then she sometimes never showed up.

Then suddenly a slouching floating Buttercup slowly flew over to her sisters.

"Aw, rough day Buttercup?" Bubbles patted her back.

"AUUUGHHHHHH" Buttercup Shrieked, You couldn't blame her, she did have ALL her classes with Butch now.

Bubbles let out a small Eep and covered her ears.

"Don't' worry Buttercup, why don't we rent a movie tonight, I'll pay for it" She bargained.

"Whatever" Buttercup smiled, Not a bad idea, She was hoping to see the new movie "Ghost Virus 5" that just came out on DVD; This definitely perked her up a little

Bubbles uncovered her ears and squealed

"Movie!, I wanna see that new movie Dawn!"

"Eughk.." Buttercup rolled her eyes in disgust; the whole series of Dawn made her want to blow chunks, a Chick flick mixed with the supernatural?

Sure some Horror and Action films that Buttercup enjoyed had romance in it.

But it was about the Horror and Action.

This film was BASED on love, and the Horror and Action just became the background. It was hard to explain but…..she hated it.

Blossom detested the series as well, but only because she thought the book was written poorly, but hey, this is the girl who read the whole encyclopedia set when she was 9.

"Who ever gets there first gets to choose the movie!" Blossom yelled as she flew up and away

"You're on!" Buttercup shouted back as she zoomed after her orange haired sister.

"EDWIN COLLON! I'M COMING FOR YOU!!!" Bubbles squealed and then shoot up; almost running into the two girls.

And the three girls flew/raced to the nearest Video Renting Store.

**(And yes Edwin Collon is the Edward Cullen version of Townsville)**

+　　　　　 　 　　　＋ +

Meanwhile the Rowdyruff boys where flying home, they live in an apartment right in the center of the city, after threatening the landlord, that if they didn't get a room they'd shove the penny saver jar he had up his...well you know.

They then spotted three florescent colored lights under them; zooming down into town towards the video rental place.

"Hey look! It's the Powderpuff Broads!" Brick Sneered.

Boomer scanned madly right below him for two whole minutes, "Where?!"

Brick grabbed him by the head and forced him to face where the girls where.

"Right here doofus!"

"Oh hey it's the Powerpuff Girls!" Boomer shouted out in surprise.

Brick put his hand on his head and shook his head in frustration.

"Boomer….what are we going to do with you…"

\

"Let's go kick their ass guys!" Butch hollered out as he zoomed down, but Brick stopped him halfway there.

"Hold up bro! I got a plan" He smiled evilly

* * *

"Hahahahaha!" Mojo Laughed as he tapped his feet.

"My plan is working PERFECTLY…With the girls out of my way…and the boys distracting the girls, NOTHING WILL GET IN MY WAY, PERFECT…"

He walked down the stairs slowly as he continued talking to himself.

"I MOJO JOJO WILL TAKE OVER THE WORLD, HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA"

As he laughed he took a false step and tripped, falling down the long stairway, it took at least 10 minutes for him to land on the last step of the staircase and bleed.

"OoOoOoOUAH….." He groaned.

"Curses….." He then passed out.

* * *

_*Jingalingling*_

"WE'RE HERE!!!~"

A bell rang as Bubbles opened the door.

The girls had just arrived at the video rental store, and as you may have already guessed. Yes, Bubbles won.

"Damn it Buttercup…aren't you suppose to be the fastest out of the three of us…" Blossom whispered to Buttercup as she walked behind Bubbles

"Yeah well…when there's a chance to watch Dawn, Bubbles becomes Bubblevicious" She replied in a quiet sigh.

"EEEEK" Bubbles shrieked.

_Oh no she probably ran into a cardboard cut out of Edwin Collon_

Blossom rolled her eyes as she ran over to her sister.

"Aw, come on Bubbles, Really?" Buttercup groaned in annoyance.

Blossom was right; it WAS just a cardboard cut out of Edwin Collon.

"Heheh, Yeah Bubbles, I'm Waaaay hotter then that dumb overgrown Mosquito" A soft raspy voice teased from the back.

It was Boomer, but in a workers uniform, the Video Rental Store worker's uniform to be exact.

"What are you doing here?" Buttercup demanded.

"Relax ya dumb broad, we work here" A rough voice came from behind the stack of DVDs.

Buttercup flew up to see whose voice that belonged to, and of course, it belonged to Butch.

Now she felt like screaming.

Blossom however, was still in the front of the store, and had no idea what was going on, she thought that the bickering voices in the back was just her sisters arguing with some other Dawn fan about who gets the last Rental DVD.

Walking over to the Cashier to wait for her two sisters, she too found an unpleasant surprise.

"Brick?!"

"All night long babe" He stuck his tongue out at her and snickered.

"That's DISGUSTING" She glared at him and was about to zap him with her heat ray but shook his head and laughed.

"Ah ah ah!" He sang.

He walked a step back and tapped on a piece of laminated paper on the wall behind him.

"Any assault against the store employees will be fined with a thousand dollar fine??" She read out loud.

"What?!" She objected.


End file.
